Code : Seconde Chance
by Mara Schaeffer
Summary: Un mois de bonheur seulement avait passé depuis leur grande victoire. Mais l'ennemi veille, et certains devront apprendre que tout n'est pas toujours aussi simple qu'il ne le paraît, lorsqu'une nouvelle attaque semble foudroyer la ville. Devront-ils de nouveau reprendre les armes et abandonner leur repos si mérité ? Et si tout était à recommencer ? En pause
1. Chapter 1

Alors, tout d'abord bonjour à tous. Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction (ou en tout cas la première que je publie) alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent. =)

**Summary** : Un mois de bonheur seulement avait passé depuis leur grande victoire. Mais l'ennemi veille, et certains devront apprendre que tout n'est pas toujours aussi simple qu'il ne le paraît, lorsqu'une nouvelle attaque semble foudroyer la ville. Devront-ils de nouveau reprendre les armes et abandonner leur repos si mérité ? Et si tout était à recommencer ?

Mon histoire se situe environ un mois après la fin de la quatrième saison, donc après l'extinction du SuperCalculateur et la défaite de Xana.

Rating K+, mais si quelqu'un pense que je devrais changer, dite-le-moi, j'avoue ne pas être encore tout à fait sûre de comment je dois les répertorier. Quand je lis une fanfic je ne regarde pas souvent. =(

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède bien évidemment pas Code : Lyokô (ce serait trop beau…). Croyez-moi que sinon, on en serez à la saison 16. Vraiment.

Je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent pour ces écrits, c'est juste pour profiter et faire profiter.

**SPOILER : **Cette fanfic tient compte des événements des quatre saisons et du double épisode "Le Réveil de Xana". Quiconque n'a pas tout vu court le risque d'être spoilé à de nombreuses reprises.

De plus, l'introduction contient un résumé, ou plutôt, une description, d'un point de vue extérieure, des deux derniers épisodes (en très court). Ça n'explique cependant pas ce qui arrive, ça décrit juste certains évènements, mais ça reste vague. Cependant, vous n'avez pas besoin de lire l'intro pour comprendre l'histoire, alors si vous voulez éviter tout risque de spoils, passez au Chapitre 1, juste en dessous.

Mais assez de blabla. Enjoy !

**Introduction**

D'un violent coup de pied, il fit basculer son adversaire, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'j'en rêvais ! déclara-t-il, restant d'humeur joueuse malgré la situation.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se réjouir plus longtemps aussitôt, le beau brun se releva dans un bond, le sourire aux lèvres, semblant invincible.

Il ne le lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir : il lui octroya un coup d'une puissance surhumaine qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Ulrich !

Le corps de l'étudiant choqua violement contre le mur, avant de retomber sur quelques caisses en bois, qui explosèrent sous son poids. Inanimé, ni lui, ni la jeune japonaise qui observait la scène, incapable de bouger, ne purent empêcher l'esclave de Xana de s'approcher lentement de sa proie, savourant sa victoire contre celui qu'il avait souvent considéré comme son plus grand adversaire, aussi bien au combat qu'en amour.

C'est dans un rire machiavélique qu'il tendit sa main vers celui qui, bientôt, ne serait plus qu'un amer souvenir, alors qu'il créait entre ses doigts une sphère gorgée d'électricité, prêt à éliminer définitivement l'allemand.

Sans doute avait-il crié victoire trop vite…

- Aelita, lance le programme, maintenant !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, au même moment où les doigts frèles de la jeune fille se posèrent pour la dernière fois sur l'écran de la voûte céleste.

Le corps du brun commença à se convulser, devant les yeux ébahis de celle qu'il aimait, alors que de sa bouche sortait un spectre noir. Si l'asiatique espérait secrètement qu'il ne disparaîtrait dans les circuits électriques, comme toujours il l'avait fait, elle constata cependant, à sa plus grande stupeur, que l'incroyable quantité d'énergie électrique recrachée par son compagnon se regroupait, formant un énorme nuage noir, qui prit l'aspect d'un homme. Cet être surréaliste poussa alors un cri, empli de fureur et de désespoir, alors que son cobaye tombait lui-même à genoux, son corps ne supportant plus la douleur qu'on lui infligeait.

Ulrich fut à la fois réveillé par un hurlement inhumain que par les bras de son amie, qui l'enlaçaient. C'est avec de durs efforts qu'il ouvrit les yeux, avant de découvrir un spectacle absolument horrible. Le spectre noir se contorsionnait, luttant désespérément pour sa survie, sentant toutes ses forces l'abandonner, comme lui abandonnait le corps de son esclave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? articula-t-il à grande peine à la jeune geisha.

- J'en sais rien…

L'aspect du monstre changea soudain, se transformant en un visage, à l'aspect presque humain. Il émit un dernier râle, puissant, sonore, avant de prendre la forme du signe d'œil que tout deux ne connaissaient que trop bien. Subitement, la fumée noire s'évapora lentement dans l'air.

Les deux adolescents, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, se jetèrent un coup d'œil perplexe, refusant de comprendre ce qui venait bien d'arriver.

Pas très loin de là, devant un énorme ordinateur, un autre enfant scrutait ses écrans, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait lui-même de réaliser.

- C'est… c'est pas possible…

Immédiatement, il remit la petite oreillette qu'il portait en place et, parlant dans son micro, s'adressa à celle qui venait de sauver ses meilleures-amis, en dépit de ce qui lui était le plus cher, et dont il put entendre les sanglots étouffés.

- Aelita ? Nous avons gagné. Xana a était vaincu ! … Je te ramène à la maison…

La jeune brune se redressa doucement, lâchant enfin les bras de celui qui serait toujours plus pour elle qu'un ami, observant, encore suspicieuse, le corps que Xana venait d'abandonner.

- William… ?

Le buste du garçon bascula en avant, choquant violement contre le sol, sous les yeux stupéfaits de celle qu'il aurait aimé considérer comme son amie. Il ne se releva pas.

- William !

ººº

- Alors, qui est pour l'extinction du SuperCalculateur ?

Yumi, sans hésitation, fut la première à lever la main, suivie de près par Aelita, puis Ulrich. Odd, bon dernier, comme d'habitude, fit enfin savoir son accord.

Jérémie esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient eu bien du mal à se faire à l'idée que leurs années d'aventures et de combats étaient bel et bien finies, cependant, la raison avait était plus forte que la nostalgie, et tous étaient désormais décidés à en finir avec ce qui aurait tant de fois pu leur couter la vie.

Faisant demi-tour, il plaça sans plus une once de regret sa main sur la manette servant à éteindre le SuperOrdinateur, et l'abaissa. Immédiatement, une série d'alarmes sonnèrent, voulant les prévenir de ce qui aurait pu être une forte erreur plusieurs mois auparavant mais qui, désormais, n'était plus qu'une délivrance.

L'immense appareil commença à se refermer, jusqu'à disparaître complètement dans une trappe se trouvant au sol. Lorsqu'il y fut entièrement inséré, la trappe se referma sur elle-même. Sur elle se trouvait toujours ce signe, que chacun d'entre eux espérait ne plus jamais revoir.

L'œil de Xana.

**Chapitre 1**

Elle s'étira longuement, n'ayant encore laissé qu'à moitié le Pays des Rêves. Elle fut d'ailleurs tentée d'y rester, mais un bref coup d'œil à son réveil l'en dissuada : 7h00. Dans une heure, elle commencerait les cours, et elle devait encore se lever, se doucher, s'habiller et petit-déjeuner.

Elle quitta alors son lit paresseusement, et regroupa les vêtements qu'elle porterait aujourd'hui : une longue robe mauve à capuche, et, en dessous, des pantalons de laine roses. Bien que cela lui donnait un air assez vieux-jeu, elle aimait cette combinaison : cela lui donnait une apparence plus mature, plus rationnelle, moins innocente. Loin de la princesse en détresse qu'elle avait été.

L'adolescente sortit de la chambre qu'elle ne partageait avec personne, un vrai plaisir pour elle, surtout à cause de ses nombreux cauchemars, qui aurait sans doute dérangés une potentielle compagne de chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte à clé, elle se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain des filles. Par chance, il était encore assez tôt pour ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps : il n'y avait pas de queue, et la salle de douche était vide. Sans attendre, elle se glissa dans une cabine et, après s'être dénudée et avoir laissé ses vêtements de côté, elle se plaça sous un jet d'eau, qu'elle s'empressa de mettre en marche.

Son corps frissonna. Il lui fallut bien quelques secondes pour se faire au contact de l'eau froide sur sa peau, cependant, elle apprit à apprécier cette sensation. Après cet instant d'adaptation, elle entreprit de démêler sa courte chevelure rose, afin de la lisser le plus possible. Elle trouvait très agréable de se shampouiner, de se masser doucement le cuir chevelu, cela la détendait tellement… Et rien ne pouvait égaler la sensation de bien-être que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était propre. Vraiment, elle ne regrettait en rien sa vie passée dans le SuperCalculateur…

Une fois qu'elle se fut lavée, elle s'habilla, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre : 7h15. Elle avait était rapide. Le temps de se coiffer et de ramener sa chemise de nuit à sa chambre, et elle pourrait rejoindre la cantine afin de manger. D'ailleurs, il était temps qu'elle sorte : elle entendait des voix féminines dans la salle de bain. On allait bientôt la presser de laisser sa place.

Elle salua chaleureusement Emilie Leduc et son amie, Anaïs Piquet, qui venaient d'arriver. Cette-dernière gagna d'ailleurs sans attendre la douche qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

Emilie et elle discutèrent un instant de tout et de rien, se coiffant ensemble devant le grand miroir qui occupait la plus grande partie de la petite salle. Elles n'étaient pas extrêmement proches, mais la jeune anglaise avait toujours trouvé la collégienne agréable. Il fut cependant temps pour elle de quitter les lieux et, avec un dernier salut, elle se dirigea à nouveaux vers sa chambre, où elle laissa ses affaires.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le self-service. Quelques élèves s'y trouvaient déjà, la plupart encore à moitié endormis. Ah, pas facile, le lundi matin…

C'était d'ailleurs le cas de son ami Odd, dont les yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine (alors que la jeune fille se souvenait parfaitement lui avoir laissé la moitié de son steak la veille au soir), au risque de s'étrangler, sous les yeux amusés du jeune allemand qui l'accompagnait.

Sa meilleure-amie se trouvait également là, juste en face du jeune Stern. Evidemment, en tant que demi-pensionnaire, elle avait déjà petit-déjeuné chez elle, cependant, elle avait chapardé quelques biscuits à Ulrich, et les grignotait, le regard rieur. Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule à apercevoir l'anglaise, qui les rejoignait machinalement, ses deux amis masculins la tenant dans leur dos.

- Salut, Aelita ! Bien dormie ?

- Ouai ! Mais je serais bien resté dans mon lit une heure de plus…

- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. L'italien bailla, s'étouffant à moitié avec un bout de croissant. Le lundi, ça devrait être interdit.

La jeune fille sourit. Odd avait une telle façon de voir les choses…

Après avoir pris place aux côtés de la japonaise, Aelita s'étira longuement. Oui, le lundi était bel et bien un crime contre l'humanité…

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'absence d'un membre essentiel du groupe, en tout cas à ses yeux.

- Et Jérémie ?

- Aucune idée. Fit Ulrich, prononçant enfin ses premiers mots pour la belle. On a toqué à sa porte mais il n'a pas répondu.

- Je parie qu'il s'est encore endormi devant son écran ! s'amusa Odd.

- C'est possible…

Aelita soupira. Vraiment, il ne perdrait jamais ses mauvaises habitudes… Combien de fois lui avait-elle dis et redis que bien manger et bien dormir était très important pour son développement, surtout à leur jeune âge ? Et puis, que pouvait-il bien faire, tant de temps à son ordinateur ? Il n'avait plus de programme à créer pour lutter contre Xana cette époque était belle et bien passé…

- Enfin bref. Elle soupira, secouant doucement sa belle chevelure. Sinon, et vous, comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?

- Niquel. Assura l'allemand. Une autre nuit normale, pour une matinée normale, assurant une bonne journée normale.

Si cela pouvait avoir l'air ennuyant, il obtint pour toute réponse trois sourires éclatants. Si tous avaient craints de s'ennuyer, après deux années dédiées à combattre le mal en… programme (!), la vérité était que cela leur faisait du bien. Avoir une adolescence normale, pour grandir et murir, sans avoir à craindre sans cesse une attaque pouvant causer leur mort, et celle de milliers de personnes, c'était… reposant.

Aelita y resongeai d'ailleurs, tout en attaquant son croissant. Bientôt un mois qu'ils avaient éteint le SuperCalculateur. Elle s'était finalement remise des tragiques évènements survenus, grâce à l'appui constant de ses amis, et surtout, de Jérémie, qui la couvait d'attentions. Évidemment, son père lui manquait, comme toute sa vie avant d'avoir était virtualisée pour la première fois sur Lyokô, ou tout simplement avant la disparition de sa mère, mais elle était tout de même bien tombée. Et s'était forgé une nouvelle famille. Quatre amis, quatre frères, pour qui elle donnerait tout, et qui le lui rendraient, elle en était sûre. Ils l'avaient déjà prouvés tant de fois…

Enfin… quatre ? Vraiment ?

L'apparition dans le réfectoire d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Yumi également l'aperçu et, automatiquement, détourna le regard en direction de Odd, faisant mine d'écouter la blague que celui-ci racontait à Ulrich, qui ne se doutait de rien. Sa réaction ne surpris pas vraiment l'étudiante. Évidemment…

William.

Il avait était dur pour le groupe de pardonner le jeune homme de sa coopération avec Xana, l'entité maléfique qui avaient pris contrôle de son corps, plusieurs mois auparavant. Si Yumi faisait des efforts pour le traiter correctement, et commençait même à l'apprécier de nouveau, Ulrich, lui, l'évitait comme un pestiféré. Odd continuait à le trouver cool, et rien dans son caractère ne semblait indiquer qu'ils avaient été de durs ennemis.

Jérémie était plus aimable avec lui. Depuis le premier jour, il avait trouvé le garçon courageux, et son côté rebelle l'impressionnait. Le pardonner n'avait pas était trop compliqué pour lui. Après tout, en quoi était-il sa faute, s'il était tombé entre les « pattes » de la terrible méduse ? Bien entendu, s'il avait pris compte des conseils et mises en gardes d'Aelita et de lui-même…

Et Aelita ? Elle avait été la première à le défendre au sein du groupe, quand même Odd et Jérémie le toisait durement. William n'avait pas eu de chance. Point barre… Elle savait que, s'il le pouvait, il réparerait milles fois ses erreurs. Mais évidemment. C'était impossible. Car, désormais, Xana n'était plus…

Mais n'était-ce pas là une raison de plus pour tourner la page, et oublier cet épisode fâcheux ? Si, sûrement. Elle espérait que ses deux amis le comprendraient rapidement…

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui dédia d'ailleurs un sourire amical, qu'il lui rendit sans attendre. Cependant, il ne prit pas la peine de tenter une approche, sachant qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue à la table de l'agréable jeune fille. Se retournant, il rejoignit une autre table, où se trouvait d'autres garçons de son âge, bien que se tenant volontairement à l'écart, visiblement songeur. Aelita trouvait cela dommage. Mais à quoi bon l'obliger à passer un mauvais moment, entouré d'un allemand rancunier et d'une japonaise fuyante ?

La japonaise en question, ne supportant d'ailleurs plus le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait vu les deux jeunes pris dans leur salut silencieux, se leva, sous le regard curieux de ses camarades.

- Bon, il commence à se faire tard, je vais aller voir Jérémie. Il va finir par arriver en retard.

- C'est clair. Ulrich jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il est 8 heures moins le quart passé. Il a encore le temps de manger s'il se dépêche, par contre, c'est mort pour la douche.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa la demoiselle aux cheveux roses, en parti pour ne pas laisser son amie seule, et en partie parce qu'elle était pressée de revoir son petit génie.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mange, ce ne sera qu'un instant.

Sur ce, elle salua ses amis, et quitta la salle, sentant peser sur elle le regard insistant et pensif de William, alors qu'elle pensait sérieusement à entamer une fois pour toute une petite discussion avec lui. « C'est ridicule d'encore lui en vouloir » pensait-elle, rejoignant l'avis de sa meilleure-amie. « Lyokô, Xana, tout ça, c'est du passé… Je devrais passer à autre chose. »

Elle courut le plus vite possible vers le dortoir des garçons, afin de laisser le temps au blond de petit-déjeuner avant les cours, et pour cela, il lui faudrait se presser. Et puis, elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à tomber sur Jim…

En moins d'une minute, elle fut devant la porte de l'informaticien. Les probabilités qu'elle ne se soit trompé de chances étaient à vrai dire inexistantes. Combien de fois, durant leurs années de lutte, avait-elle servi de QG aux membres du groupe ?

Elle toqua trois coups à sa porte, obtenant autant de succès qu'Ulrich avant elle. Son deuxième essai ne fut pas plus concluant, ce pourquoi elle décida de le réveiller en personne.

- Jérémie ? Mieux valait prévenir, peut-être n'était-il pas vêtu, ou dans une situation gênante qui aurait impliqué qu'il préféré ne pas répondre. Je vais entrer…

La combattante ne fut pas très surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. L'adolescent était avachi sur son clavier, étant visiblement tombé de fatigue en plein travail. La petite lumière clignotant sur son écran noir indiquait qu'il avait laissé son ordinateur et son écran allumés, mais que tout s'était mis en veille, après un long temps sans les utiliser. Allez savoir depuis combien de temps il s'était assoupi…

Il fut cependant sorti de son sommeil si lourd par une main affectueuse qui le secouait doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Jérémie ? Oh, Jérémie…

- Huuum ?

- Allez, Boucle d'Or, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure… Il reste un quart d'heure à peine avant le début des classes.

Le garçon l'observa un moment, l'air absent avant de se redresser sur sa chaise, et de s'étirer difficilement. Il appuya machinalement sur le bouton lui permettant de rallumer son ordinateur, afin de l'éteindre dignement. Pendant ce temps, Yumi, en bonne amie, jeta un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps du jeune génie, qui trainait sur son bureau, et pris la liberté de ranger dans son cartable les livres dont il avait besoin, bien qu'elle ignorait quels classeurs ou cahiers il utiliserait pour ses cours du jour. Il s'en chargea lui-même, après s'être assuré que son ordinateur (particulièrement lent, aujourd'hui, peut-être pour avoir était délaissé toute une nuit) s'éteignait, fidèle à sa demande. C'est alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers le couloir, lui encore un peu patraque, qu'un détail lui revint à l'esprit. Yumi le surprit à le dévisager, l'air soudainement abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Boucle d'Or. Elle lui sourit, voyant où il voulait en venir. Ça, ça devait le changer de l'éternel « Einstein » d'Odd.

- D'accords, mais pourquoi ?

- Ben, avec ton habitude de dormir comme ça en bossant… Tu vas bientôt dormir en cours comme Odd !

- Ah… « La Belle au Bois Dormant », tu veux dire ?

- Euh, possible. Son ton se fit moins assuré, consciente qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise. Je suis pas très forte en culture française.

- Culture Européenne, tu veux dire. Et Américaine, au moins du Nord. Ça m'étonne que cela ne soit pas connu aussi en Asie…

- Eh bien, peut-être bien. Tu sais, les contes, tout ça, c'est pas vraiment mon truc…

C'est tout en discutant sur les différences culturelles de leurs deux pays d'origines qu'ils se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le réfectoire, ou il ne devait plus rester un seul croissant. Jérémie avait cependant pris garde de refermer sa porte à double tour avant de suivre la japonaise.

Ainsi donc, aucun des deux ne put voir comme l'écran de son ordinateur, pas encore complétement éteint, se brouillait, dévoilant un signe mal défini, qui aurait sans doute donné la chair de poule au groupe entier…

ººº

Elle le regardait bailler aux corneilles avec amusement, tout en se demandant à quel moment il se rendrait compte que le bout du microscope ne pointait pas du tout son expérience.

- On n'y voit rien !

- Tu comptes viser ta main depuis là, Jérémie ?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent un instant, l'un sans comprendre, l'autre se retenant pour ne pas rire aux éclats. Après quelques secondes de doutes, il finit par jeter un coup d'œil à ses doigts, où il tenait toujours le petit bout de feuille qu'ils étaient censés observer. Il grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne compris pas, avant de rectifier sa préparation, plaçant enfin l'objet sous l'objectif, prêt à l'étudier.

Aelita le laissa faire, toujours souriante. Il était rare de voir le jeune Belpois se comporter d'une façon aussi maladroite, surtout pendant un cours de chimie… Que diable fabriquait-il dans sa chambre, pour être aussi à bout ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Jérémie ?

- Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait régler le microscope, tu veux le faire toi-même ?

- Non… Enfin, si, évidemment, si tu veux. Je voulais parler de toi, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air très fatigué, ces derniers-temps, très absent…

- Ah, ça…

Il continua à tripoter son appareil, cherchant ses mots.

- Je fais quelques recherches personnelles, et ça me prends pas mal de temps, mais ça va.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on te réveille juste avant la sonnerie. Tu ne vas pas tenir le coup longtemps…

- Bah, on a vu pire, non ?

Le soupir las de son amie le fit se détourner de son expérience un instant.

- J'ai dit quelque chose ?

- Jérémie… On s'est enfin débarrassés du plus grand danger pour l'humanité, après deux ans de dure labeur, et toi, tu passes ton temps à bosser. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te reposes pas un peu ? Donne des vacances à ton cerveau, il te remerciera.

- Aelita…

- Écoute, on s'est à peine vu, ces derniers jours. On passe de moins en moins de temps ensembles. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air égoïste, mais j'aimerais bien que tu décroche un peu de tes écrans de temps en temps…

Les yeux fermés en signe de frustration, elle pinça les lèvres. À peine gagnaient-ils le droit d'être heureux que celui qu'elle aimait le plus se renfermait sur lui-même. Un vrai obsédé du travail. Elle ne supportait pas cela… Si au moins il la laissait l'aider ! … Mais non, ces travaux étaient inconnus du groupe, et il tenait à tout faire seul. Secret défense.

Une paire de mains chaleureuses vinrent serrer tendrement les siennes. Elle releva doucement la tête, et posa son regard las sur son petit génie. Celui-ci lui offrait un sourire doux, comme cherchant à s'excuser.

- Désolée, Aelita… Je ne voulais surtout pas te donner l'impression que je te rejetais. Si tu y tiens, cette après-midi, on pourrait faire un tour ensemble. Et si tu insistes, je dormirais même, promis.

- Dans ton lit ?

- Ça, je ne peux pas te le promettre…

Elle retint difficilement un rire, afin de ne pas alerter le reste de la classe, qui travaillait toujours au travail que leur avait imposé Mme Hertz pour cette heure de cours.

Finalement, peut-être n'y avait-il pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

Ce n'est que lorsque la cloche sonna qu'un petit détail lui revint en mémoire lui arrachant un nouveau sourire. Si Jérémie avait du mal à suivre en Chimie, sa matière préférée, comment allait-il se débrouiller pour l'heure suivante ?

ººº

Le génie s'écroula sur la chaise à une table de la cantine, la même que le groupe avait occupé ce matin, absolument exténué, sous les coups d'œil moqueurs de ses camarades. Evidemment, le cours de Gym. Il n'y avait pas pensé… Si ses performances n'étaient pas d'elles-mêmes très bonnes, le spectacle que donnait le jeune informaticien après une nuit de veille et un petit-déjeuner se résumant à trois biscuits et deux gorgées de lait était proche du pitoyable. Vraiment, qu'elle matinée…

- Tu vas m'écouter, quand je te dirais d'aller te coucher à l'heure, maintenant ?

- Oui, madame…

- Pourquoi faire ? Le voir s'écraser entre deux discours fastidieux de Jim, désolé, mais je trouve que ça éveille un peu le cours.

- Ulrich…

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, s'exclama Jérémie, visiblement dérangé par ces moqueries qui le tenaient pour cible, quelqu'un saurait où est Yumi ?

Aelita préféra se taire, et sirota son jus de fruit, laissant les garçons se charmader. Elle avait effectivement vu la jeune fille venir en direction du self… en compagnie d'un garçon brun qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Et elle savait que certains membres du groupe n'en serait pas très heureux… contrairement à elle. Est-ce qu'elle comptait enfin faire la paix avec son camarade ? Elle l'espérait…

Comme pour répondre à ses questions silencieuses, les deux jeunes entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, se souriant amicalement, ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Bien entendu, cela ne fit pas le même effet sur son ami Allemand, qui reposa son couteau à côté de son assiette, toisant le petit « couple », presque agressif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut celui-là encore ?

- Oooh, tout doux Ulrich, tu t'détend ! tonna l'italien. Elle n'a pas un flingue pointé sur sa tête, il me semble. Personne ne la force. Ils discutent, c'est tout. Elle a bien le droit.

- Tsh, tu parles, elle acceptera tout simplement jamais que c'est un bon à rien, ce mec…

- Oh oh, chantonna son ami, serais-tu jaloux du beau brun ténébreux, mon cher Ulrich ?

- N'importe quoi…

- Allez, avoue ! Tu es jaloux ! Jaloux ! Jaloux !

- Ça suffit Odd !

Son exclamation furieuse fit taire la plupart des conversations du self-service, toutes les têtes se tournant vers la table du petit groupe, curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle agitation chez un garçon réputé comme froid et calme.

Au comble de son malheur, Ulrich sentit se poser sur sa nuque les yeux noirs de Yumi et ceux, d'un bleu intenses et profonds, de William. Si Aelita et Jérémie préférèrent se faire tout petit, Odd, lui, était aux anges, comme à chaque fois qu'il obtenait un tel résultat en taquinant son meilleur-ami sur son sujet préféré : l'amour passionnelle qu'il portait à sa soi-disant « meilleure-amie ».

Ulrich souffla longuement, tentant de récupérer son calme, et c'est d'une voix tranchante mais posée qu'il déclara :

- Odd, je te répète pour la dernière fois que Yumi et moi, on est copains, et c'est tout.

- Ouai, c'est ça…

- Odd…

- Ça va, ça va. Mais tu sais, personne n'y croit plus…

Alors que le calme revenait dans la salle, Yumi, elle, lança à sa meilleure-amie un coup d'œil interrogatif : que se passait-il donc ? Celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, visiblement gênée, puis s'intéressa à Jérémie, fuyant visiblement quelconques explications. Cela n'eut pour effet que de préoccuper un peu plus la belle.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Ça barde, là-bas. Si tu n'es pas là pour les retenir, il va y avoir des blessés…

« Toujours aussi plaisantin, ce William. » pensa-t-elle. Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire en coin, pas du tout dragueur, ce qui la ravissait. Avait-il abandonné une fois pour toutes ses idées de conquêtes ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à nous ?

L'invitation sembla le surprendre. Que Aelita ou Jérémie ne se risque à lui faire ce genre de proposition passait encore, mais de là à que Yumi s'y mette… Par quel miracle avait-elle donc décidé de le réintégrer au sein de son groupe ?

Le sourire de Yumi le fit douter, cependant, il savait quelle réponse lui donner dès que la question avait été posée.

- J'en serais ravie, mais non. J'ai à peine le temps de manger, en faîte, je te rappelle que j'ai était calé pour toute l'heure du repas, enfin, la punition commence dans… trois minutes. Il sourit, rebelle, comme toujours.

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE fait ?

- Moi ? Rien. C'est Jim qui est trop susceptible…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un capable de se mettre dans le pétrin avec une facilité aussi déconcertante que le beau Dunbar. Comme si cela faisait partie de son organisme, se trouver des problèmes. Même eux, lorsqu'ils se battaient contre Lyokô, étaient plus discrets. Enfin, disons qu'ils cherchaient surtout à ne pas se faire remarquer, afin que l'on ne découvre pas leur secret…

- De toute façon, je n'aurais pas était la bienvenue.

Lorsqu'il sentit peser sur lui son regard triste, il s'empressa de trouver comment s'en tirer le mieux possible. Et il savait parfaitement comment détourner la conversation en sa faveur…

- Je ne pense pas que ton Ulrich en aurait était ravi…

L'asiatique hoqueta, outrée. Comment cela, « son » Ulrich ? Son regard noir n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Allez, Ciao, ma belle !

Sans trop savoir quoi penser, elle finit par prendre quelques nourritures, et rejoignit sa table, ou l'ambiance électrique était finalement tombée, entre les blagues obscènes d'Odd et les explications compliqués de Jérémie, qui essayait de prouver à Ulrich que la Physique Quantique était à la portée de tout le monde (ma foi sans grand succès). La fuite de Dunbar l'avait même fait oublier le petit spectacle qu'Ulrich avait involontairement offert à tous.

Le reste du repas se passa sans altercation majeure, tous étant occupés à préparer la suite de leur journée. Il leur restait plus d'une heure avant la reprise des cours, et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la passer à relire leurs leçons.

- Pourquoi on n'irait pas faire un tour au terrain de foot ? proposa Ulrich en délaissant son plateau du côté des plats sales. Histoire de nous défouler un peu.

- Hors de question. Fit Jérémie, catégorique. J'ai eu assez de sport pour aujourd'hui.

- Faut dire que depuis qu'on a plus à contrer d'attaques, tu as perdu le peu de formes qu'il te restait ! Courir derrière un virus, ça booste, quand même !

- Et si on allait en salle de musique ? J'aimerais vous faire écouter mes nouveaux mixages, histoire d'avoir un avis. Proposa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses

- Ça me va.

- Je crois que je les ai laissés dans la chambre de Jérémie, hier…

- Désolé Aelita, avec tout le boulot que j'avais je ne l'ai pas encore écouté. Partez devant, je cours le chercher et je reviens.

Sur ce, le groupe se sépara, Jérémie d'un côté, ses camarades de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de leur objectif quand Aelita se frappa le front.

- Oh ! Je crois que j'ai oublié mon classeur dans les vestiaires !

- Bah, je ne pense pas qu'on va te le voler, tu sais…

- Je préférerais tout de même aller le chercher tout de suite. Fit Aelita. Histoire de ne pas arriver en retard en maths.

- D'accords, mais fait vite…

Sur un hochement de tête, elle s'exécuta, et fila en direction du gymnase, laissant ses derniers compagnons seuls.

- Bon, fit Ulrich. Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à dire, ou on peut y aller ?

- Pas la peine de se presser, tu sais. Yumi leva les yeux au ciel. On n'a ni la musique, ni la mixeuse…

ººº

Les grandes portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent lentement, dans un long grincement métallique. Elle jeta quelques coups anxieux aux alentours, mais ne vit aucune trace de Jim, ni d'aucun autre professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son cœur failli manquer un battement, lorsque cette voix, qui lui était familière, l'interpella depuis l'autre côté de la salle. Là se trouvait un adolescent à la longue crinière noire et désordonnée qu'elle connaissait plus que bien.

- William ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé ! il rit un instant, avant de se reprendre. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans les vestiaires. Et toi ?

- Puni. Il roula ses yeux dans ses orbites, en signe de protestation.

Effectivement, Aelita pu observer que l'ado était occupé à remonter le cheval de bois, sur lequel les élèves devaient faire de nombreuses pirouettes et qui avaient était visiblement détruit. D'autres longs bouts de bois, d'origine pour elle inconnu, mais plutôt fins, se trouvaient également au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fourbi ?

- Jim m'a demandé de remonter quelques appareils, et m'a laissé seul. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas là pour te réprimander si tu fouines, vas-y sans crainte.

- Il t'a laissé seul et tu bosses quand même ?

- Euh, tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester puni jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

Finissant là leur conversation, la jeune fille gagna les vestiaires. Elle n'eut pas de mal à retrouver son classeur, aussi rose que ses cheveux. Elle s'apprêtait à saluer le jeune homme, craignant trop l'arrivé de son professeur pour lui proposer de l'aider, lorsque, soudainement, les lumières s'allumèrent.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? On ait en plein jour, tu sais…

- Non, je n'ai rien touché, je t'assure…

Aelita leva les bras et son classeur en l'air, signe évident de son innocence. William fronça les sourcils, et chercha en tous sens l'auteur de cette petite farce. Avant qu'il n'ait trouvé sa réponse, les lumières commencèrent à clignoter de façon frénétique.

Quelques mois auparavant, Aelita aurait alerté Jérémie, cependant, elle mit ça sur le compte d'un court-circuit, et haussa les épaules.

- Bah, un problème électrique sans importance…

- Il faudrait tout de même couper le courant, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait griller un fusible.

- Je m'en charge.

Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, le gymnase n'était pas le seul touché par ce problème de fusibles. Ulrich, Yumi et Odd, tranquillement assis dans la salle des fêtes, attendant leurs compagnons qui tardaient à venir, remarquèrent le même phénomène. Étrange. Cela le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'ils entendirent un son mélodieux raisonner derrière eux. La radio s'était allumé toute seule, vite suivie d'un petit piano électrique, et du mixeur. La situation empira lorsque les haut-parleurs se prêtèrent au jeu, augmentant considérablement le volume, le rendant insupportable.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'écria Yumi.

- J'en sais rien ! fut la seule réponse qu'elle put obtenir, d'un Ulrich consterné.

Tous sentirent leur tympan vibrer de manière horriblement douloureuse lorsque le volume atteignait son maximum. Les ondes sonores faisaient vibrer les murs, et ils sentaient leurs corps vibraient également. Si l'explosion de la première fenêtre fut l'un des éléments décisif, ce fut l'ordre du blond qui les fit quitter la salle pour de bon.

- On se tire d'ici !

Aussitôt, ils bondirent sur pied, et coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, cherchant à établir le plus de distance possible entre eux et cet enfer musical…

Au même moment, Jérémie relevait la tête, perplexe. La sonnerie annonçant normalement le début et la fin des cours s'était mise en marche sans raison, bien vite suivie par l'alerte incendie. Les lumières du couloir et des chambres avaient également commencées à clignoter. Par prudence, il décida de quitter le bâtiment des chambres, mais, se trouvant déjà dans la sienne, il trouvait bête de la quitter sans le précieux CD-Rom de sa musicienne d'amie. Il s'approcha donc de son bureau, et s'en empara sans plus attendre.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son ordinateur ne s'était toujours pas éteint. Cela détourna son attention du possible risque qu'il courait en restant dans l'édifice. L'écran s'était brouillé, montrant diverses teintes de rouges et de noir. Il eut l'étrange sensation que l'appareil tentait désespérément de lui faire parvenir une image, sans qu'il ne soit capable de savoir quoi.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit ses poils se hérissaient sur sa peau qu'il remarqua la tension électrique qui planait dans l'air. Il put d'ailleurs observer des étincelles jaillirent de son modem, alors que son écran perdait définitivement la bataille, s'éteignant enfin dans un bruit semblable à une petite explosion.

Complétement alerté cette fois, Jérémie pressa le CD contre son torse, et s'échappa de la salle, courant plus vite que Jim n'avait jamais pu le voir, tentant d'échapper aux étincelles qui jaillissaient désormais des ampoules, qui ne pouvaient plus supporter une telle tension…

Un peu plus loin de là, dans une maison de bonne famille, Akiko Ishiyama venait de finir son repas. Elle avait encore du manger seule, ses deux enfants déjeunant au lycée Kadic, et son mari était encore à son usine. Bien que manger seule ne la dérangeait pas, elle était parfois lasse de cette solitude imposée, presque tous les jours.

La japonaise se releva lentement, s'étant trouvé jusque-là agenouillée à une table basse d'allure nippone, et récupéra ses bols et ses baguettes, avant de gagner la cuisine, où elle entreprit de les nettoyer.

C'est à cet instant qu'un étrange événement survint : alors qu'elle rangeait une bouteille d'eau dans son frigo, elle remarqua que celui-ci ne dégageait aucune lumière. Relevant la tête, elle sonda sa cuisine, en quête de réponses. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que les lumières de la salle commencèrent à clignoter. Après un rapide coup d'œil, elle remarqua que toute la maison subissait le même phénomène.

Inquiète, elle se dirigeait vers le générateur de sa demeure, lorsqu'une série de voix l'interpella. Au-dehors, juste devant chez elle, quelques voisins s'étaient réunis autour de lampadaires qui avaient eux aussi commencé à clignoter en plein jour. Les exclamations provenant des maisons voisines l'informèrent qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un souci propre à toute la communauté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle put entendre la télévision du salon prendre vie sans aide extérieure, et quelques bruits sans doute provenant de son micro-onde.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle obtint malheureusement vite une réponse à son murmure. Les cris commencèrent à fuser dehors, lorsque les premiers lampadaires explosèrent. Ce fut ensuite au tour des lumières de sa cuisine. Elle perçut des cris apeurés chez ses voisins de gauche. Puis, ce fut la brulure. Quelque chose venait d'exploser prêt d'elle, et avait atteint son bras gauche.

Poussant un cri de stupeur, la quarantenaire ouvrit rapidement la porte de sa demeure et en sortit, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la rue, pour n'y voir qu'un scénario de terreur : des câbles téléphoniques commençaient à jaillir des étincelles, la laissant pantoise devant un tel spectacle, qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais vu.

Une pression sur son épaule l'en détourna.

- Vite, il faut partir!

Sans même savoir de qui il s'agissait, Akiko le suivit, en quête d'un endroit calme où se réfugier.

Les derniers lampadaires explosèrent juste dans son dos.

Dans le gymnase, cependant, la situation n'était pas encore aussi critique. Evidemment, les alarmes s'étaient bel et bien enclenchés, mais aucun autre accident notoire n'avait encore était observé.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de tout couper sans permission ? demanda Aelita, nerveuse. Cette situation lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir, et cela commençait à sérieusement la stresser.

- Ce serait mieux, je pense.

- Très bien…

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la buanderie, dont elle connaissait l'emplacement, et stoppa devant le disjoncteur. Si elle avait pu deviner que la situation dans les autres bâtiments était encore pire, évidemment, elle aurait trouvé son geste bien inutile, mais dans son innocence, elle suivit le conseil de William. Ayant posé son classeur sur un banc, elle ouvrit la petite trappe, et observa les divers boutons, ainsi qu'un petit écran dont elle ignorait la fonction (peut-être donnait-il des informations sur les changements effectués) se demandant lequel couperait le courant pour tout le gymnase.

- Tu trouves ? s'enquit William, toujours occupés avec ses travaux de bois.

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille se posèrent sur l'un des petits boutons, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui qu'elle recherchait.

- Oui, c'est bon, je l'ai.

Si elle avait pu voir les étincelles électriques vibraient autour de l'appareil, sans doute n'aurait-elle pas levé la main vers lui, mais elles étaient encore trop faible pour qu'elle les aperçoit depuis son angle de vue. C'est donc sans hésiter qu'elle s'empara de la manette et l'abaissa.

Elle sentit immédiatement le courant électrique gagner son corps, et le parcourir, cherchant désespérément à en sortir, la laissant momentanément incapable de bouger. Elle n'eut même pas la force de crier, subjuguée par l'intense douleur qui la gagnait, alors que son cœur battait à toute allure, prêt à exploser.

Alors qu'elle était déjà presque inconsciente, elle sentit un coup violent la frapper en plein ventre, ravivant sa douleur à cet endroit, et son corps maigre s'écroula de ton son long, pris de tremblements.

Elle eut juste la force d'ouvrir les yeux, pour apercevoir une silhouette grande et élancée, aux cheveux noirs, et armée d'un long bout de bois. Celle-ci voulu lui sourire, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion, comme la jeune fille ne put le prévenir du risque qu'il courait.

Quelques câbles électriques s'étaient effectivement mystérieusement décroché de leurs emplacements, et se dirigeaient vers le corps de son sauveur, afin d'en finir avec ce gêneur. Sentant son poil se hérisser, le jeune homme se retourna, et, faisant face à cet ennemi hors du commun, n'hésita pas une seconde avant de planter son arme en boit dans le disjoncteur.

Aelita eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une soudaine expression de stupeur sur le visage de William, après que celui-ci ne soit défendu, et qui le laissa immobile. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui l'avait tant surpris.

Car son acte eut deux conséquences : affaiblir définitivement l'appareil, dont la plus grande quantité d'énergie s'était déversée dans Aelita, et le faire perdre ses moyens. Les ampoules explosèrent toutes en cœur, envoyant sur les adolescents une grande quantité d'étincelles meurtrières.

- Viens, vite, faut pas rester là !

Sans douceur, il s'empara du corps meurtri de l'adolescente, et la traina tant bien que mal hors de la buanderie. Il se servi de son classeur rose pour ouvrir les deux portes du gymnase, afin de ne pas toucher cette surface de métal qui aurait pu être également chargée d'électricité, et de gagner l'extérieur où, l'espérait-il, ils seraient à l'abri.

Les deux gamins s'écroulèrent au sol, à bout de souffle. William ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais couru de cette manière, mais les nombreux retours vers le passé qu'il avait subi y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. Il ne se trouvait cependant pas à plaindre, et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Aelita, qui gisait entre ses bras, visiblement inanimée.

À sa grande surprise, l'adolescente bougea. Elle avait retrouvé ses forces à l'instant même où les ampoules avaient grillé, comme si d'une libération il s'agissait. Ils l'ignoraient tout deux, mais les nombreux incidents causés dans les autres bâtiments avaient également cessés.

- Aelita… ça va ?

L'adolescente gémit. Si l'électricité ne parcourait plus son corps, le souvenir de la douleur perdurait. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais abandonna son essai dans un petit cri, se tenant fermement aux épaules de William. Elle se tint le ventre, une grimace de souffrance se dessinant sur son visage.

- Oh… il comprit tout de suite où était le problème, et prit un air coupable. Désolé, Aelita… Je ne voulais pas te frapper ainsi, mais si je t'avais touché, on se serait électrocuté tous les deux, et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un nous aurait tiré de là. Et si j'avais fait doucement, j'aurais craint que cela ne suffise pas à te séparer de la décharge…

- Ce… ce n'est rien. Balbutia-t-elle. M-Merci… de m'avoir tiré de là.

- Ne me remercie pas pour ça…

Ils restèrent là un long moment, ignorant les cris et l'agitation venant du reste du collège Kadic, cherchant tous deux à se remettre de leurs émotions.

William fut le premier à rompre le silence, d'une voix hésitante.

- Aelita ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse tout juste une pression sur son bras, lui indiquant qu'il avait son attention.

- C… C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescente referma les yeux, et respira doucement, afin de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était nerveuse. Son ton fut sec, clair.

- Nous l'avons vaincu, William. Détruit. Il est inoffensif. N'existe plus.

- Mais, Aelita… la décharge, les lumières, les étincelles…

- Un problème de tension. Ça peut arriver.

Elle cherchait à se montrer sûre d'elle, afin d'effacer les doutes de son ami, et de le ramener à la raison.

Ou alors, cherchait-elle plutôt à se convaincre elle-même ? Ses doigts se serrèrentautour du cou de l'adolescent, alors qu'elle se forçait à contenir des larmes de rage et de peur.

À sa grande surprise, William répondit à cette pression en la serrant plus fort contre lui, comme un grand-frère voulant rassurer sa sœur dans le noir. Sa voix montrait beaucoup plus d'assurance que celle, tremblotante, de l'enfant à la chevelure rose.

- Aelita. Il prononça ses mots lentement, de manière à être sûr qu'elle comprenne. Aelita, ce n'était pas une simple décharge électrique. Pas juste un problème de fusible. Les câbles se sont décrochés juste pour se jeter sur moi et m'électrocuter. Ils m'ont ATTAQUÉ, Aelita.

- Non…

William observa d'un regard attendri comme la jeune fille se recroquevillait, les yeux clos, et le serrait contre elle comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe et rejoigne à nouveau celui qui avait contrôlé son esprit, autrefois. Elle ne cherchait même plus à retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient désormais abondamment le long de ses joues pales. Il hésita un instant à les effacer du bout des doigts, avant de songer que c'était peut-être un geste de tendresse trop poussé. Tous deux n'étaient pas si proches…

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'abandonna complétement à ses bras, il n'hésita plus à la redresser, et à la tenir contre son torse, la serrant de toute ses forces contre lui, et caressant doucement son dos et ses cheveux, afin de lui donner le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin. Il lui murmura quelques paroles apaisantes lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglot, lui promettant que tout irait bien, qu'ils arrangeraient tout, comme tant de fois ils l'avaient déjà fait. Ensemble. Comme toujours.

Aelita ne songeait même pas au fait que son attitude pourrait être une trahison envers Jérémie si Sissi lui avait offert ses bras à cet instant, elle s'y serait blotti sans remords. Elle ne cherchait que la chaleur du corps de William, et des bras robustes pour la protéger, et pour l'emmener loin de ce cauchemar, dont elle espérait vite se réveillait. Car oui, tout ceci ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar, sa réalité, qu'elle avait abandonnée un mois auparavant et qui, désormais, reprenais vie.

Aucun d'entre eux n'entendit le bruit d'un corps tombé sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin, caché derrière des feuillages, ni celui de pas, qui détalèrent vers les bois. Comme ils n'avaient pas remarqué le regard qui avait pesé sur eux depuis plusieurs minutes.

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici ! _

_Et n'oubliez pas, la manière la plus rapide, efficace et gratuite de rendre un écrivain heureux, c'est de commenter ! Toutes les reviews sont acceptés, que ce soit pour me dire que vous avez aimé ou non ou pour critiquer, que ce soit sur l'histoire, l'écritures ou des erreurs. Les critiques aident à s'améliorer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre de mon histoire. Ça fait pas mal de temps que je l'ai écrite (elle était déjà prête quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre) mais j'ai préféré attendre.  
**

**Personellement je le trouve mieux que le premier chapitre, qui était surtout une introduction à ce qui allait se passer.  
**

**Enjoy !  
**

**Chapitre 2 **

Odd racla sa gorge, cherchant désespérément à rompre le silence pesant dans lequel la chambre avait était plongé. Aucun de ses compagnons ne lui prêta d'attention, tous les regards se trouvant concentré au centre de la salle.

Il eut beau chercher, aucune plaisanterie apaisante ne lui vint à l'esprit. C'était vraiment le moment rêvé pour tomber en panne. Enfin, peut-être que les autres n'auraient pas vraiment apprécié non plus…

Retenant à grande peine un soupir nerveux, il ramena ses genoux vers lui, et y déposa un petit animal au pelage brun clair, afin de le blottir contre son corps. Le chien tremblotait un peu, encore traumatisé par les événements de ce matin. Par chance, il avait sauté dans son tiroir dès que les premières mini-explosions avaient eu lieu, et aucunes étincelles ne l'avaient touché. Personne n'avait même entendu ses jappements désespéré, tant la panique s'était rependue dans Kadic. Personne ne faisait attention à rien. Une seule chose importait : Fuir.

Caressant avec douceur son ami à quatre pattes, il observa à nouveau les cinq personnes qui l'entouraient. En face, sur le lit de Stern, se trouvait Yumi, les lèvres pincés, le regard sérieux. Elle tenait contre elle sa meilleure-amie, qui avait abandonné les bras du brun pour se blottir dans les siens. Aelita était encore parfois parcouru de tremblements, mais elle avait tout de même réussi à retenir ses pleurs, bien que ses yeux rougis prouvaient qu'elle y avait succombé peu avant.

Le regard du blond se posa à sa droite, sur le corps tendus d'Ulrich, assis avec Odd sur son lit. Aussi tendu que la japonaise, celui-ci avait serré ses poings dans des boules, prêtes à cogner, activité à laquelle il avait bien failli s'adonner quelques minutes auparavant.

Au fond de la salle, assis sur la chaise de leur bureau, Jérémie. Les bras croisés, jambes écartés, l'air strict, il avait l'attitude d'un juge prêt à donner sa sentence, ou plutôt, dans ce cas, à empêcher la conversation de dérailler.

Les yeux aux diverses teintes de violets et de gris de l'italien se posèrent alors de nouveau au centre de la salle, point où tous les regards se rejoignaient, toisant tous avec un mélange de fureur et de compassion, un adolescent de leur âge, aux yeux et cheveux sombres.

William passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pourtant déjà assez décoiffés, l'autre main dans ses poches. L'expression déconcertée de son visage parlait pour lui. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'il n'avait pas était réuni avec tous les membres du groupe, l'idée que c'était pour une raison aussi importante le bouleversait. Surtout quand il songeait que ce n'était autre que lui qui avait convoqué cette petite « réunion ». Il devinait que les autres en auraient parlé, bien sûr, mais entre eux. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas eu son mot à dire.

L'ambiance dans la salle était plus tendue et électrique que si toutes les prises du collège y avaient déversé leur énergie au même instant. Il faut dire que les événements du midi avaient été plus que catastrophiques… William jeta un coup d'œil discret à Jérémie. Quand il pensait qu'il avait été à deux doigts de le frapper, lui…

ººº

Évidemment, quand Aelita avait enfin réussi à contenir ses larmes, le brun avait proposé de rejoindre le collège. L'agitation était telle qu'il était facile de deviner que le gymnase n'avait pas était le seul scénario de ce qu'il persistait à considérer une « attaque ». Étant les derniers à arriver dans la foule d'élèves, ils avaient tentés de se faire le plus petit possible. Bien heureusement, personne n'avait fait attention à eux, et ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour écouter la fin du discours du directeur, Jean-Pierre Delmas.

- … que la situation est parfaitement sous contrôle, sachez qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Nous ferons venir des techniciens vérifier les générateur, et trouverons la cause de cet incident. Pour l'instant, sachez seulement que vous ne courrez plus aucun risque dans les bâtiments des chambres, que nous vous prions de rejoindre sur le champ. J'apprécierais que les externes et demi-pensionnaires quitte le secteur et retourne chez eux. En attente d'en savoir plus, les cours sont annulés.

Cette nouvelle eut pour effet de soulager tout particulièrement le jeune Dunbar bien, très bien… cela lui laisserait tout le temps possible afin de mettre les choses au point avec la petite bande de « guerriers ».

Il aperçut d'ailleurs le petit groupe en question de l'autre côté de la cour. Tous semblaient avoir vu un fantôme ce qui, selon le point de vue, était bel et bien le cas. Jérémie et Odd étaient bien les plus excités. Le premier cherchait désespérément quelqu'un dans la foule, les yeux emplit d'inquiétude (il lui fut facile de comprendre que sa préoccupation avait à voir avec la demoiselle qui logeait toujours dans les bras du brun). Odd, lui, ne cessait de regarder la fenêtre de sa chambre avec nervosisme (dans son cas, William comprit plus tard qu'il craignait tout simplement qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Kiwi, ou qu'il ne se soit fait repérer).

- Viens, Aelita, allons les rejoindre.

Celle-ci acquiesça doucement. Bien qu'elle fût tout à fait capable de marcher, ses joues pâle et ses yeux exorbités indiquaient qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas remise du choc, raison pour laquelle il gardait une main contre sa taille, prêt à la rattraper en cas de chute.

C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'approchèrent. Ulrich fut le premier à les repérer, et alerta ses amis, l'air surpris. William, libre d'arrière-pensées, ne songea pas une seule seconde que leur position pouvait évoquer quelconque gestes amoureux, et ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Jérémie le regardait d'un air aussi outré.

Juste lorsque le génie s'approchait, réclamant des explications, et que William ouvrait la bouche, prêt à en donner, Aelita trébucha légèrement contre une pierre, l'esprit dans un autre monde, qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle plusieurs semaines en arrière. William, dans un geste réflexe, serra ses deux bras autour de son ventre, oubliant les marques que le coup qu'il avait porté à la jeune fille avait laissé, et la douleur que celle-ci ressentait toujours à cet endroit précis.

Lorsque qu'un cri faible s'échappa des lèvres rosées de son amie, le brun ne pensa pas non plus que, vu sous un certain angle, l'on ait pu penser qu'il l'avait frappé, ou lui ai fait le moindre mal. Cependant, lorsqu'il releva la tête, c'est un informaticien furieux et un allemand protecteur qu'il vit, à quelques pas de lui, se rapprocher de lui à grande vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, William ?

Surpris, celui-ci relâcha immédiatement sa prise sur sa protégée, qui tomba directement dans ceux du blond.

- Jérémie…

Aelita sentit un nouveau sanglot la parcourir, en partie pour la souffrance qu'elle venait d'endurer, mais également parce qu'elle venait de réaliser que, dans les bras de William, la seule preuve de réconfort qu'elle désirait recevoir n'était autre que les caresses et l'attention de son génie. Elle se laissa donc aller à l'enlacer, aussi fort que ses petits bras le lui permettait, espérant que celui-ci ne la repousserait pas.

Cependant, lorsqu'il eut l'occasion d'apercevoir ses petits yeux rougis, un sentiment de haine le fit frémir, et c'est d'un geste brusque qu'il quitta les bras de son aimée, pour foncer vers un William absolument pétrifié.

- Connard, qu'est-ce que tu luis as fait ?!

Le coup surpris tout le monde. William était si occupé à tenter de calmer les nerfs d'Ulrich, qui avait analysé la situation de la même façon que Jérémie, qu'il fut à deux doigts de voir les étoiles. Dans un réflexe surhumain, il eut juste le temps d'arrêter le poing, d'une puissance supérieur dont il avait cru Jérémie capable. Même Ulrich n'osa piper mot.

- Jérémie !

Il ne le laissa pas finir Jérémie repartit à l'attaque, mais ses coups furent alors plus maladroits, dépourvu de la rage animale du premier. Il était dans un tel état de rage que Stern lui-même le sépara du brun, afin de tranquilliser son ami, pas du tout dans son état normal.

La situation ne semblait pas pouvoir aller plus mal, lorsque quelque chose détourna leur attention. Un petit cri faible, prononcé par une voix brisée, sans force…

- Jérémie… arrête…

Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette requête. Aelita, que Yumi serrait contre son cœur, les regardaient avec un mélange de stupeur et d'horreur. Son regard était tout particulièrement subjugué par Jérémie. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé combattre. Et pourtant, il était là, devant elle, à montrer crocs et griffes pour elle…

- Jérémie… Il ne m'a rien fait… William… Il m'a sauvé la vie…

Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus stupéfaits. Même Odd, qui était sur le point de se jeter dans la mêlée quand Aelita était intervenu, regardait le brun avec surprise. Il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Mais de quoi ?

C'est alors que leur revint en mémoire les incidents électriques. Cela avait vraiment du les affectés, pour que la situation dégénère ainsi…

Belpois et Dunbar se jaugèrent un instant, l'un avec un mélange de remerciement et de honte, l'autre tout simplement mal à l'aise.

- William…

- Je comprends que tu aies mal pensé, Jérémie…

Cela eut beau le rassurer, Jérémie considéra que cela n'excusait par vraiment ses actes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Lui, pourtant si calme, si appliqué, se jetait dans une bagarre aussi hargneuse ? Vraiment, il avait besoin de sommeil…

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? interrogea Yumi, afin d'en finir avec cet épisode plus que gênant pour le groupe, tout en tapotant le dos de sa meilleure-amie.

- Ne serait-il pas mieux d'en parler ailleurs ? proposa William. Loin d'oreilles indiscrètes…

Les cinq amis se questionnèrent un instant des yeux. Une « réunion militaire » avec William ? Cela impliquait-il de le reprendre dans la bande ?

Ulrich et Yumi se jetèrent un regard entendu. Lui restait tendu, sur ses gardes, aussi bien pour la bataille qui avait failli avoir lieu que pour ses tympans qui vibraient toujours douloureusement. Il haussait les épaules, faisant signe à la japonaise qu'il acceptait, même si cela le dérangeait au plus haut point. Après tout, ils avaient mis Dunbar dans le coup il y a quelques mois, il était juste qu'il participe dans leurs délibérations, non ? En tout cas lorsqu'il avait vécu les faits, et pouvait témoigner… C'était une aide de plus.

Et puis, c'était bien pour cela qu'ils lui avaient demandé de s'intégrer, non ? Pour les aider, tout simplement. Et pour rien d'autre.

- Je suis d'accord. Déclara la japonaise, aussi bien pour elle-même que pour son meilleur ami. Je propose que l'on aille tous dans la chambre de Jérémie.

- Pourquoi pas plutôt dans la nôtre ? fit Odd. Je suis mort de trouille pour Kiwi, il faut que j'aille voir s'il va bien…

Jérémie acquiesça. Tant mieux. Il n'était pas sûr de l'état de son ordinateur et préférait ne pas avoir ce spectacle déplorable sous les yeux pour délibérer.

- Bien. Allons-y.

Sans plus oser regarder celui qu'il avait failli rouer de coups, il se retourna, et, tenant la main d'Aelita, il se dirigea vers les chambres, suivis par tout le petit groupe, prêt à avoir la discussion la plus important depuis bien longtemps.

ººº

Et voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à cette situation de stress constant, tous regroupés dans la chambre que partageaient Ulrich et Odd, attendant que quelqu'un ne rompe le silence, et ne prenne la parole.

Ce quelqu'un fut Jérémie, qui toussota doucement avant de s'adresser à William, sans encore oser le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bien, William. Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

Nerveux, l'américain jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'assemblée qui l'entourait, et surtout à celle à qui il avait auparavant sauvé la mise. Après une dernière seconde de doute, il se lança.

- Eh bien, hum, j'étais seul dans le gymnase en train de réparer des appareils pour Jim…

- À cette heure ?

- Ouai, j'avais était puni. Et donc, Aelita est arrivé, elle avait perdue quelque chose, un cahier je crois, elle est allé le chercher dans les vestiaires. Elle allait ensuite partir mais les lumières ont commencé à clignoter. Je lui ai donc conseillé d'éteindre le disjoncteur. Elle y est allé, mais comme elle prenait pas mal de temps, je suis allé voir. Je l'ai entendu me dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé, mais à ce moment j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres, et j'ai senti une sensation étrange, comme si j'avais la chair de poule, donc je suis quand même allait vérifier si tout allait bien. Quand je suis arrivé, Aelita avait la main sur une manette, elle était rigide mais tremblait un peu elle était en train de se faire électrocuter. J'avais toujours un bout de bois en main – pour des réparations, une longue histoire –, alors je l'ai frappée avec pour l'en dégager. Je me suis ensuite tournée vers elle, mais j'ai senti quelque chose derrière moi, alors je me suis retourné. Des câbles se dirigeaient vers moi, alors j'ai planté le bois dans l'appareil, à ce moment j'ai entendu comme des explosions j'ai pas attendu de voir de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai soulevé Aelita de terre et ont ai sorti en courant du gymnase. Après un moment on s'est dirigé vers le bâtiment où se trouvaient tous les autres, et c'est là qu'on vous a rejoint.

Son discours fini, William toussota, mal à l'aise. Le reste des membres présents semblaient réfléchir à son histoire, sans un mot. Seul Jérémie douta.

Il avait senti, dans la façon dont William remettait en place son col, dans sa gêne, et dans le regard qu'il lançait aux autres qu'il gardait quelque chose pour lui. Cependant, le français doutait fort que son camarade n'accepte de lui en faire part. En faîte, il donnait tout simplement l'impression d'attendre un verdict, ou des explications pour se confier aux autres.

Ce fut en quelques sortes ce qu'Ulrich lui offrit une minute plus tard, rompant le silence dans la salle.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de semblable de notre côté. Odd, Yumi et moi, on était dans la salle de musique, à vous attendre, quand les lumières ont commencé à clignoter. Mais ensuite, plusieurs appareils ont commencés à se mettre en marche, des instruments, les haut-parleurs… Ça devenait insupportable.

- Ouai, c'était carrément horrible ! repris Odd, son visage exprimant plutôt bien à quel point il avait ahi cette expérience. J'en ai encore mal aux tympans, y a même des fenêtres qui ont explosés à cause des vibrations.

- Est-ce que vous avez entendu la sirène d'alarme et la sonnerie du collège ?

L'italien et l'allemand se jetèrent un regard curieux, tout comme Yumi, à peu près aussi stupéfaite. Tout trois semblaient réfléchir, mais ce fut de nouveau Ulrich qui prit la parole le premier.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- On a rien entendu, Jérémie.

- Mais bon, vu le boucan dans la salle des fêtes… intervint Yumi. Et puis, nos tympans vibraient tellement que ça m'étonneraient pas qu'on ne l'ai juste pas remarqué. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre ?

Jérémie acquiesça. C'était sans doute son tour de raconter sa version des faits.

- Comme vous le savez presque tous – il dédia un coup d'œil à William – je m'étais rendu à ma chambre. J'y étais presque quand diverses sonneries et alarmes ont commencés à sonner, et les lumières clignotaient aussi. J'étais inquiet, mais je suis quand même entré pour récupérer le CD d'Aelita. J'allais ressortir quand j'ai remarqué que mon ordinateur, que j'étais sensé avoir éteint ce matin, était resté à moitié allumé. L'écran commençait à envoyer des images bizarres, rouges et noir, et j'ai senti un courant électrique dans l'air, sans doute semblable à ce que William a dit ressentir. Ensuite j'ai vu des étincelles en jaillir et il émettait de drôle de bruit, donc j'ai décidé de filer en vitesse. Des lumières ont commencé à exploser dans les couloirs, tout comme pour vous.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus court, lors duquel chacun évaluait l'expérience de l'autre (Odd s'évertuait à penser que la sienne avait était très, très chiante), pour en tirer quelque chose de concis.

- Eh ben, réagit à nouveau Ulrich, qu'elle situation…

- Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la belle japonaise, qui s'était très légèrement dégagée de l'emprise d'Aelita pour se pencher plus en avant, vers ses autres camarades.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai reçu un appel de mon père. Ma mère est aux urgences. Cela n'a pas eu lieu qu'ici. Plus de la moitié de Paris a était touchée.

Cette fois, ce fut des regards consternés que tous échangèrent. Odd fut le premier à demander, la voix chargée d'inquiétudes :

- Ta mère va bien ?

- Oui, elle va s'en remettre. Elle a quelques brulures superficielles sur le bras à cause d'un appareil qui a explosé près d'elle, et plusieurs blessures pour être tombé en tentant d'éviter des lampadaires qui explosaient sous la tension. Comme mon père a aussi eu des soucis à son usine il l'a appelé pour savoir si elle allait bien, et il l'a tout de suite conduit à l'hôpital. C'est pour ça qu'Hiroki est moi on est encore ici : comme on allait bien, papa nous a demandé de rester à l'abri ici le temps qu'il s'assure que maman n'avait rien de grave.

- C'est terrible. Assura Ulrich. Il doit avoir pas mal de blessé en ville, heureusement que rien de trop grave n'est arrivé ici.

À cette annonce, Jérémie tourna la tête vers Aelita, toujours blottie contre son amie.

- Aelita, tu devrais vraiment aller te reposer à l'infirmerie.

- Mais je vais bien, je t'assure. C'est passé.

- Tu t'es fait électrocuté, ce n'est pas rien. S'il te plait, promet-moi que tu iras voir Hollande pour qu'elle t'examine.

Aelita l'observa un instant, avant de capituler. Elle savait qu'il disait cela pour son bien, et elle savait de source sûre, pour l'avoir vécu ou vu plusieurs fois auparavant, que ce genre de chose pouvait être très nocif pour les humains.

- Très bien.

- Bien. Je pense qu'on sait tout ce qu'on devrait savoir. Jérémie observa l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui une fois de plus. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le verdict des autorités, et si j'en ai l'occasion, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil par moi-même.

- Jérémie…

- Je serais prudent, Aelita, je t'assure. Personne ne me verra. Bien, si personne d'autre n'a rien d'autre à dire.

Un toussotement attira son attention. Comme il s'y attendait…

- Et bien, hum, il y a encore quelque chose…

Tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers le jeune Dunbar, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis la fin de ses explications, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce. Il semblait hésitant, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais.

- Oui, William ?

- Et bien, il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas encore dit, à propos de l'incident dans le gymnase.

Ça, il l'avait bien compris. Ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir quoi.

Jérémie s'accommoda à nouveau contre le dossier de chaise, bras croisés, et toute ouïe.

- On t'écoute.

- Et bien… William eut bien du mal à démarrer. Après avoir frappé le disjoncteur, quand les câbles allaient me toucher, à côté, il y avait comme un écran de contrôle, et là… … Je l'ai vu.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, encore plus court que le précédent, pendant lequel chacun se demander de quoi diable pouvait-il bien parler.

Jérémie et Ulrich furent les premiers à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, bien vite suivi par Yumi.

- Tu as vu quoi ?

William scruta ses camarades, cherchant un signe pouvant indiquer qu'ils l'avaient compris. Comment ne pouvait-il pas deviner ? Tout ces accidents, c'était si clair…

- William ?

- J'ai vu son symbole, Jérémie. Le même que sur le SuperCalculateur. Le même que sur Lyokô.

Impossible.

Inconcevable.

… Improbable ?

Plus aucun doute ne planait à propos de ce que William voulait dire, même si aucun n'osa exprimer ce qu'il avait sous-entendus de façon claire. Car c'était juste impossible. Impossible…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, William ?

- Oui.

- C'est une accusation très forte. Tu ne peux pas dire ça à la légère.

- Non, je t'assure que je l'ai vu, Jérémie. Il était là, sur l'écran. Je n'invente rien. Juste au moment où j'allais me faire attaquer par des câbles.

- …

- Jérémie ?

- Tu crois que tu aurais pu l'imaginer sous la tension ? Le confondre avec un autre ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas. C'était lui, Jérémie !

Un gémissement à peine audible, parvint tout de même à se faire entendre dans la salle. Le français et l'américain se détournèrent tout deux de leur conversation pour observer Aelita. Celle-ci venait d'afficher une expression de douleur. Jérémie devina que plus que physique, cela devait sans doute être une souffrance psychologique.

- Ça va aller, Aelita ?

Yumi et Aelita échangèrent une série de murmures. Jérémie la vit acquiescer, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la japonaise, et prêter à nouveau attention à la conversation, comme pour leur faire oublier sa réaction d'antan. Yumi, quant à elle, réaffirma sa prise sur les épaules de son amie.

- Écoutez… tenta William. Je vous assure que je sais ce que j'ai vu. Le symbole était là, sur l'écran. Croyez-moi, je le reconnaîtrais entre milles.

Un nouveau silence, plus long, plus pesant, s'installa.

Jérémie, Ulrich et Yumi échangèrent des regards entendus. Odd, quant à lui, se contentait de regarder ses genoux avec intérêt, rendu nerveux par la situation, et les restes de soupirs d'Aelita l'empêchant de risquer une blague.

William, lui, était sans aucun doute le plus nerveux de tous. Il réalisait qu'un dialogue silencieux, le concernant sans doute en partie, avait lieu sous ses yeux sombres entre la plupart de ses juges.

Et surtout, il sentait peser sur lui le regard vert de la jeune fille qui trônait toujours dans les bras de la japonaise. C'était peut-être bien le pire. Cherchant à chasser le chat qui occupait sa gorge, il se la racla, attirant malgré lui l'attention du reste du groupe, qui sembla lui donner la parole, chose qu'il regretta presque immédiatement.

- Hum… Alors, quelles sont vos conclusions ?

- Avant de prendre des décisions, il nous faudra faire quelques vérifications encore. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que ce qu'il paraît.

Le brun se reteint de soupirer. Jérémie ne le croyait toujours pas, et il soupçonnait les autres de faire de même. Aelita elle-même, qui avait pourtant observé les mêmes faits que William, se résistait à accepter la situation.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ?

Dès que nous aurons l'occasion, nous jetterons un œil sur les circuits du gymnase du collège. Si possible, on verra plus en profondeurs la salle de musique et les extérieurs, dès que les recherches des professionnelles seront finies.

- Et l'ordinateur ?

L'ensemble du groupe observa l'ex guerrier, sceptique.

- Lequel, celui qui a explosé ? s'étonna Jérémie, repensant à son pauvre appareil, qui avait rendu l'âme devant ses yeux.

- Le SuperOrdinateur. Précisa William, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe, s'assurant ainsi que tout le monde comprenne. Vous allez vérifier s'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal ?

Il y eu un nouveau silence tendu. Ulrich étouffa un grognement, obtenant ainsi l'accord silencieux de Yumi. Jérémie lui-même paru dérangé. Odd fut le seul à hocher la tête et à se pencher vers lui, prêtant plus d'attention à la conversation.

- Je te rappelle que nous avons éteint le SuperCalculateur, William. Cela vaut également pour le SuperOrdinateur.

- On ne peut pas prendre de risques. Si il s'agit bien de Xana… - il avala sa salive, réalisant que c'était la première fois que l'un d'entre eux prononçait ce nom depuis le début de la conversation… et peut-être même depuis que celui-ci avait supposément était éliminé - … si c'est bien lui, il faut absolument le stopper avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. S'il s'agissait bien d'une attaque, il a gagné une force spectaculaire ! Toute une ville d'un coup, Jérémie ! On ne peut pas faire face à cela tout seul ! Pas sans le SuperCalculateur. Pas sans Lyokô.

- Tu, William, n'est pas en position de décider de ce que nous pouvons faire ou non.

Le jeune homme reçut ses mots comme une série de coups de poignards. Jérémie l'excluait ouvertement du groupe. Depuis le début ce de débat, ils ne l'avaient pas inclus dans ce "nous".

- Je suis également un Lyokô-Guerrier, il me semble.

- Tu as était un Lyokô-poids plus qu'autre-chose, William.

L'intéressé fit volteface, dévisageant son adversaire de toujours, Ulrich. Celui-ci le provoquait ouvertement, toujours commodément assis sur le lit de Odd, aux-côtés de ce-dernier, qui révisait désespérément toutes ses blagues dans l'espoir dans trouver une appropriée pour adoucir l'ambiance.

- Allons, les gars… Pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage, hein ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de fromage, ah ah, est-ce que je vous ai raconté que…

- Tu as un problème, Ulrich ?

- Oui. Oui, il se trouve bien que j'en ai un. Tu t'es conduit comme un gosse dès ta première virtualisation, tu as désobéi aux ordres, tu t'es bêtement laissé posséder et tu nous as mis des bâtons dans les roues pendant des mois au lieu de nous aider à vaincre Xana. Tu n'es pas un Lyokô-Guerrier, William. Tu ne l'as jamais était.

- Ahah, et alors à ce moment, je lui ai sorti que…

- Je voulais juste aider.

- Ben joli coup !

- Ecoute, je sais bien que j'ai fait une erreur, mais tout ce que je demande c'est une chance de me racheter.

- En t'inventant des histoires sur Xana ? Charmant !

- Alors à ce moment, Anaïs m'a dit que…

- Calmez-vous les gars… tenta Jérémie. Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton.

- Mais tu vas le laissez nous mener en bateau comme ça ?!

- JE NE MENS PAS ! Aelita, dis-le leur !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la petite créature rose. Odd avala sa salive. Peut-être que les aventures de Anaïs Piquet et le camembert serait pour une autre fois.

Jérémie posa sur la jeune fille un regard plein de tendresse. Elle était toujours sous le choc. Peut-être que sa version n'en serait, malheureusement, que moins fiable.

- Aelita… confirmes-tu la version de William ?

Après quelques instants d'hésitations, elle hocha la tête. William inspira.

- As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Il serait bon que tu expliques exactement ce dont tu te souviens. Insista Yumi.

Son regard vert croisa celui, plus sombre, de William. Il lui sourit. Elle acquiesça.

- Je me souviens seulement que, en touchant les boutons, je me suis électrocutée. Puis j'ai reçu un coup dans le ventre lorsqu'il –elle ne quitta pas William des yeux – m'a dégagé. Je suis tombée face au sol, puis je me suis tournée et j'ai vu les câbles à approcher William qui s'est défendu. Après quelques secondes, j'ai entendu des explosions. William m'a levée du sol et nous avons couru hors du gymnase. Pour le reste, je soutiens l'explication qu'il vous a donnée.

- Aelita… Jérémie empli ses poumons d'air, sachant que la question suivante serait la plus conflictuelle. As-tu vu l'Œil de Xana sur l'opérateur comme l'affirme William ?

Le sourire et le signe de tête de ce dernier l'incita à continuer. Cela l'attrista. Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait le trahir.

- Je n'ai rien vu.

Ses paroles tombèrent lourdement au sein du groupe, comme s'écroula le sourire de William.

- Aelita…

- Désolée, William – s'excusa-t-elle paraissant sincère. Elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant manipuler la vérité. - Mais je n'ai rien vu.

- Mais tu regardais dans la même direction que moi ! Tu avoues même avoir vu les câbles se diriger vers moi.

- Un contre-courant pourrait causer un fait semblable. Assura Jérémie.

- Exact. De plus, toi… tu étais devant moi, William. Et juste devant l'écran. Si l'Œil est apparu, je n'ai pas pu le voir.

- Donc voilà. Aucune preuve. Ulrich se frotta les mains satisfait. Donc, on ne faire rien.

- Mais il a raison. On ne peut pas prendre de risques.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la petite tête blonde qui se trouvait au fond de la sale, collée au mur. William, plus surpris que le reste encore, chercha le regard de l'italien des yeux. Il prenait sa défense ?

Tentant de faire bonne figure, Odd sourit. Il était habitué à être le centre de l'attention, même si ce cas-là était différent.

- Je sais qu'on a tous promis de mener une vie normale, et qu'on en parle pour ainsi dire jamais, mais… est-ce que vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas des attaques de Xana ?

Yumi et Ulrich s'interrogèrent du regard, puis demandèrent l'avis de Jérémie de la même façon. Qu'étaient-ils sensé répondre à cela ?

Jérémie se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il commençait à comprendre ce que William et Odd voulaient dire. Il s'en souvenait, oui.

Comment l'oublier ?

- Allez les gars, je sais que vous vous en rappelez. Ça a tout de même était deux ans de notre vie. Et seulement un mois est passé depuis que nous nous sommes défaits de Xana et qu'on a dit bye-bye à Lyokô. Vous vous souvenez de ses attaques ? Ça a failli coûter la vie de millier de gens de nombreuses fois, et la nôtre aussi. Si il est de retour, et qu'il a était suffisamment puissant pour s'en prendre à toute une ville, comme l'a déjà dit William, il faut nous en assurer au plus vite. Je sais qu'aucun d'entre nous ne veux repasser par ça –il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Yumi. En deux ans de lutte, elle avait était celle qui avait montré le moins d'enthousiasme au combat, contrairement à Ulrich et lui-même qui se défiait et le prenez souvent comme un concours, William qui le voyez comme un jeu géant, Aelita, qui, malgré tout ce qu'elle en disait, gardait une certaine affection envers le monde qui les avait protégé, elle et son père, et qui avait ensuite était sa prison. Même Jérémie en profitait. Son esprit affamé de connaissances avait découvert les expériences de Franz Hopper avec délice, manipulant lui-même les codes de Lyokô à plusieurs reprises, prouvant son talent. Oui, malgré l'apparence colérique d'Ulrich, et le fait qu'elle se soit elle-même prise très souvent au jeu de Lyokô, Yumi serait sans doute la plus difficile à convaincre. – mais on a peut-être fait une erreur lors de la destruction du virus. On est peut-être encore en mesure de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne prenne plus de puissance. Ce serait le temps d'une attaque. La dernière virtualisation. Peu, mais sans doute nécessaire.

La légère surprise se transforma en stupeur général. Depuis quand était-il si sage, si raisonné ? L'intéressé afficha un air mutin, conscient de l'effet qu'il avait causé sur ses compagnons. Cela l'amusait quelque peu, mais malgré tout il savait la situation sérieuse. Et pour une fois, il n'avait pas « feint », comme souvent il le faisait.

Pour une fois, il avait était vraiment sincère.

- Eh bien… je crois que pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux que l'on se sépare, et que tout le monde se relaxe. Nous verrons tout le reste demain.

Il ne manquait plus à Jérémie que de frapper le bureau d'un petit coup de marteau, accompagné du fameux « la séance est levée ». Tout le monde quitta la chambre et se sépara, Jérémie et Aelita chacun de leur côté. Yumi voulu suivre sa meilleure-amie, mais celle-ci lui fit signe qu'elle préférait rester seule, et après avoir assuré à Jérémie qu'elle irait à l'infirmerie, elle se sépara de ses deux amis. William se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre, songeant toujours au discours d'Odd, et se demandant s'il serait invité au débat du lendemain.

Dans la chambre où avait eu lieu le conflit ne restait plus que deux garçons. L'un d'entre eux, brun et musclé, observait le second avec attention. Il n'avait jamais imaginé son meilleur-ami capable de tant de fondements.

Odd, quant à lui, ayant déposé un Kiwi encore tremblotant au sol, vidait son cartable sur son bureau et sifflotait comme si il venait de vivre la journée la plus normale et paisible de sa vie, alors que ses tympans, à l'instar de ceux de la japonaise et de l'allemand, continuaient à vibrer de manière douloureuse –peut-être bien serait-il temps d'aller également demander l'avis de Yolande, d'ailleurs ?

- Tu parlais sérieusement ?

- Hum ? Odd feuilleta un instant son livre de Physique avec un désintérêt palpable avant de le jeter avec le reste.

- Tout ce que tu as dit sur Xana… tu le pensais ?

- Bien sûr. On ne peut pas le laisser continuer s'il s'agit bien de lui. Je ne veux pas finir sourd, tu sais.

- Mais… ce que tu as dit à propos de, hum… retourner sur Lyokô…

- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

- Mais c'est ce que tu voulais dire.

- Ouai.

- Alors ? Ça te plairait ?

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, hein !

- Et William… tu le crois ?

- Il n'a peut-être pas dit la vérité, mais en tout cas, il ne ment pas. Ulrich ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qui parut amuser Odd. Oui, je sais ! Ça peut avoir l'air bizarre, mais c'est ce que je pense. Maintenant, si tu me le permets… – Odd lâcha ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie – J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, suivi de près par son chien, sous les yeux intrigués d'Ulrich. Pourquoi avait-il soudain l'air si sérieux, si préoccupé ?

Le brun soupira et se coucha sur son lit, respirant profondément, avant d'expirer. Il répéta l'exercice plusieurs fois afin de faire baisser le stress qui l'habitait. Jérémie avait raison, ils devaient se relaxer un peu.

Et Odd était vraiment trop difficile à suivre.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un autre jeune se trouvait appuyé contre un mur. Il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas de sa chambre, mais il avait eu besoin de s'arrêter et inspirer profondément un moment, tout comme Jérémie, qui observait son ordinateur d'un air triste, sachant qu'il était temps de le réparer, assis sur sa chaise, et Aelita, agenouillée au pied de son lit. Ses yeux étaient clos, comme ceux de la japonaise son tour à un feu rouge, lasse.

William étouffa un gémissement. Il devinait que la situation ne ferait qu'empirer. Ils ne feraient rien si ne les y poussait pas. Et Ulrich ne le laisserait sûrement pas se le permettre…

- Will ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et chercha la source de cette voix. Il trouva rapidement : juste devant lui, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux traits de lutin facétieux, d'un mètre quarante-cinq environ, lui faisait face.

Un petit lutin que William ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Pas trop, non.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils n'ont pas toujours confiance en moi non plus, mais on fait aller.

William prêta plus d'attention à l'expression du blond. Les mains dans les poches, sourire timide, comme si avouer que ses amis ne le considéraient pas capable de réfléchir comme eux le rendait honteux, il semblait gêné.

- Et tu fais quoi, dans ces cas-là ?

- Foncer !

Cela réussit à le faire rire. Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Ce fut l'instant que choisi Kiwi pour faire acte de présence : il se rua soudain contre les jambes de William en jappant doucement, cherchant visiblement qu'on lui prête attention. L'étudiant se baissa un peu pour caresser le chien un moment, avant d'oser enfin prononcer les paroles qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Odd…

- Oui ?

- Merci de m'avoir défendu avant.

- Ce n'est rien. Ils étaient un peu trop sur la défensive, ils vont finir par réaliser que la situation est plus grave que ce qu'elle leur paraît, en tout cas si tu as raison…

Odd ne sut pas comment répondre au regard inquisiteur de William, lorsque celui-ci se redressa, laissant Kiwi se lovait contre ses jambes.

- Odd… est-ce que tu me crois ?

- À propos de quoi ?

- Eh bien… de Xana…

- …

- Tu me crois, ou est-ce que tu te contentais d'adoucir la situation ?

- Écoute… je ne peux pas savoir si tu dis la vérité, mais je sais que tu ne mens pas.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Oui, Ulrich aussi est resté perplexe. À l'annonce de ce nom, William grimaça. Eh, ne le traite pas si durement. Je sais qu'il a était un peu dur avec toi depuis le début de votre relation, mais que veux-tu, ce sale grincheux n'est qu'un gros jaloux. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien, si vous faisiez tous les deux des efforts. Vous vous ressemblez pas mal, en fait.

- Dis donc…

- Allez, allez, pas la peine de le prendre mal. Tu n'arrangeras rien comme ça.

- Bon, bon… il capitula. Tu peux m'expliquer ta théorie d'avant ?

- Je ne peux pas savoir si tu dis la vérité, car même toi tu ne peux techniquement pas en être sûr. Peut-être qu'un coup de jus ou l'adrénaline t'a emmêlé et t'a fait revivre un vieux souvenir du temps de Xana. Et je n'étais pas présent pour vérifier. Mais je sais que tu n'invente pas, en tout cas pas volontairement. Tu es sûr de toi, de ce que tu as dit et vu, raison pour laquelle je sais tu ne mens pas. Tu dis TA vérité. Mais après, ce n'est peut-être pas LA vérité. Tu comprends ?

William le détailla un instant avec attention. Odd restait donc neutre. Il n'approuvait pas vraiment ses dires, mais en tout cas, il ne l'accusait pas comme Ulrich de manipuler la vérité.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- J'espère que tu ne considèreras pas ça comme une trahison. Je ne peux juste pas encore te croire à cent pour cent, mais si ce que tu dis tient debout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Et merci tout de même. –Odd l'interrogea du regard, n'ayant pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose. – Toi au moins tu me laisses une chance.

William avait l'air si triste, malgré le sourire qu'il affichait, qu'il ne put résister à l'envie de le consoler, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement comment. Comme maigre tentative, il posa sa main sur son épaule – main que William lorgna avec intérêt – et l'apprêta avec force, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres.

- T'inquiète mec, les autres sont encore un peu sous le choc, mais ils vont finir par s'réveiller. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. Repose-toi en attendant. Il reste encore longtemps avant le dîner, et Mr Delmas a dit que les électriciens viendraient réviser le collège. Pour une fois, j'préfère me tenir tranquille. Fait de même.

- D'accord. À ce soir. Odd préféra ne pas faire de commentaire face à cette façon, ma foi peu subtile, de mettre fin à une conversation qui se prolongeait trop. Enfin, il n'avait sans doute besoin que d'un peu de temps et de calme.

- À ce soir, Will.

Ils se quittèrent sans un mot de plus, seulement un dernier signe de la main. Odd voulu lui dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sans trop savoir quoi. Le bruit d'une porte se refermant l'en dissuada.

Il soupira longuement, avant de se retourner, les mains dans les poches, avec une simple caresse à son chien, dont les jappements plaintifs (William l'avait effectivement délaissé sans même une dernière attention) allaient finir par alerter quelqu'un, et s'éloigna, sans but. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire face à Ulrich et ses questions, sans compter sur sa mauvaise humeur.

Un mois plus tôt, il serait allé se reposer à l'usine. L'idée lui parut particulièrement déplacée. Un coup d'œil à son chien, qui se frottait contre ses jambes, toujours vexé que William l'ait ainsi abandonné, lui permis de se décider. Mieux valait se promener un peux aux bois. Si personne ne le voyait, tout irait bien. Restait à espérer qu'Ulrich n'ait pas décidé, comme souvent, de broire du noir en forêt, et qu'Aelita ne se soit pas réfugié à l'Hermitage…

ººº

Autour de la table régnait un silence total. Seul le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient et de quelques mastications donnait un tant soi peu de vie au repas. Aucun des quatre amis n'osait entamer la conversation. D'ailleurs, aucun n'y tenait vraiment. Seul Odd semblait dérangé par ce manque d'entrain, mais le regard paralysant de son ami allemand l'avait dissuadé de rompre cette ambiance morose. Si au moins sa petite nippone avait était là… Mais non, bien sûr, il était déjà plus de sept heures du soir, heure du soupé, et la lycéenne se trouvait chez elle. Et connaissant la famille Ishiyama, aussi bien l'italien que l'allemand savait très bien qu'après les événements de la matinée, ses parents la garderaient au chaud. Hors de question qu'aucun de leurs enfants quittent le foyer ce soir. Aux dernière nouvelles, Yumi était revenu en trombe à la sortie du collège après avoir reçu un appel de son père, qui venait les chercher, elle et son frère, pour rentrer à la maison, alors qu'elle faisait un tour en ville pour se rafraichir les idées et jeter un œil aux dégâts.

Jérémie espérait au moins qu'ils auraient suffisamment confiance envers Kadic et son proviseur pour la laisser venir aux cours le jour suivant il préférait l'avoir à ses côtés pour la réunion du lendemain. Premièrement, parce qu'il avait besoin de l'avis de tous ses amis pour ne pas créer de nouveaux conflits au sein de groupe (sans être encore tout à fait sûr de désirer sa présence, il élaborait déjà une stratégie pour intégrer William au prochain débat sans trop de rejet de la part de ses camarades).

Deuxièmement, parce qu'il comptait sur elle pour lui faire un petit résumé de la situation en ville, vu que les élèves internes avaient eu interdiction de quitter l'enceinte du collège.

Et troisièmement, parce que Yumi était, depuis le début de leurs aventures, son plus solide appui. La Geisha avait toujours représenté la puissance et la force féminine, d'une façon bien plus remarquée et frappante que sa princesse aux cheveux roses. Elle était l'autre tête pensante, le second leader, juste après le jeune Einstein. Elle n'avait pas l'intelligence et les connaissances du SuperCalculateur de Jérémie ou même d'Aelita, mais elle comptait avec une force physique et de caractère qui imposait confiance et respect à ses compagnons, suffisamment pour réclamer une certain autorité, et l'obtenir. Non, prendre une décision aussi importante que « rallumer temporairement le SuperCalculateur est-il vraiment utile ? » sans elle était tout simplement impensable.

Son attention fut détournée vers l'entrée du réfectoire, où venait d'apparaître un séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Leurs regards se croisèrent le temps d'une seconde, pendant laquelle Jérémie sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Gêné, il baissa les yeux vers ses haricots, qui réveillaient soudainement en lui un intérêt hors du commun. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien contre lui et commençait à comprendre son point de vue, petit à petit. Il préférait ignorer pour le moment sa présence, le temps d'avoir les idées claires.

William malinterpréta visiblement son geste, car il détourna lui-même les yeux, la mâchoire serrée, se dirigeant vers la table où lui et quelques amis avaient déjeuné en début d'après-midi, évitant avec prestance le regard appuyé d'Aelita.

La lueur de tristesse qui s'était illuminée dans ses yeux devant un tel rejet n'échappa à personne, et ce fut le regard lourd de reproches d'Odd que Jérémie du esquiver, cette fois.

Par hasard, son regard se posa sur un groupe d'hommes qui conversaient dans la cour. Il reconnu rapidement Jean-Pierre Delmas, leur directeur, Jim, leur professeur de sport et surveillant ainsi que des gendarmes. Il identifia les deux autres individus comme des électriciens, rien de bien surprenant, étant donné qu'ils étaient sensé s'assurer de l'état des lieux. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de leur présence que Jérémie n'avait pas pu commencer ses propres recherches. Et flûte.

Ce qui capta rapidement son attention fut leur air grave. Les techniciens avaient tout juste fini leur compte rendu, et c'était au tour des agents de la loi de sortir leurs propres conclusions. Quand aux deux membres actifs du lycée, leurs expressions étaient passées d'une complète stupeur à une grande inquiétude. L'enfant vit le directeur nier avec force, cependant le plus vieil agent semblait insister.

Après quelques secondes de doute, et après avoir échangé de petits coups d'œil avec Jim, Delmas acquiesça, tout en désignant l'entrée du self d'un geste. Ce fut cependant au professeur Moralès de les accompagner, alors que son supérieur restait un instant dehors, dubitatif. Son regard croisa par hasard, celui, curieux, de Jérémie. Tout deux soutinrent une longue seconde cet échange visuel, comme si chacun attendait une réponse de l'autre. Mais le directeur rompu le lien, et se dirigea à grands pas rapides vers Jim, qui s'apprêtait à entrer avec ses « invités ». L'enfant le perdit de vue.

Pas pour longtemps.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus à peine ceux-ci passèrent le palier. L'animation dans la salle fut alors telle que Jim du faire régnait le silence, avant qu'enfin Mr Delmas puisse s'exprimer. Mais au lieu de s'exécuter, il chercha longuement quelqu'un des yeux, alors que les agents de la loi dévisageaient avec méfiance les enfants présents.

Jérémie ignora ce qui fit naître en lui le doute: si son regard dur, le temps qu'il mit à parler, ou le tic nerveux qui gagnait ses lèvres. Dans tout les cas, une seule chose pour lui était sûre: Jean-Pierre aurait préféré être à milles lieux d'ici, que d'avoir à faire ce qu'on lui imposait.

Parce que malgré sa dureté et son apparente froideur, cet homme aimait ses élèves, aussi bien les studieux comme les plus problématiques. Et, à l'instar d'un père, il refusait de faire peser une telle accusation sur l'un de ses enfants.

Cependant, c'est avec sa fermeté habituelle qu'il s'exprima enfin, étant dans l'incapacité de trouver de lui-même ce qu'il cherchait.

- William Dunbar ?

Le silence fut parfait le temps d'une minute, les élèves étant trop stupéfaits pour répondre. L'on échangea des regards, des questions muettes. L'agitation repris lorsque tout le monde entrepris de rechercher l'interpellé, sans qu'aucun n'ose dénoncer sa position une fois trouvée.

- William Dunbar ? reprit le directeur, les sourcils désormais aussi froncés que ceux des agents.

- Je suis ici.

William s'était en effet redressé droit sur sa chaise, défiant tout les regards. Comme d'habitude.

Le proviseur ne prit plus trop de temps à repérer l'un de ses élèves les plus rebelles. Effectivement, ce-dernier se trouvait attablé au fond de la salle, entouré d'autres élèves de Seconde, qui l'avaient jusque là involontairement caché des adultes.

Fier, il ne se démonta pas devant tous les regards qui se dirigeaient droits sur lui, et attendit juste que le proviseur daigne s'adresser à lui. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- William, veuillez nous accompagner hors du réfectoire, je vous prie. Les agents ci-présents aimeraient vous poser quelques questions.

- Pourquoi, monsieur ?

- Nous préférons faire cela dans le calme. Si vous coopérez avec eux il ne vous arrivera rien. Le rassura gentiment Mr Delmas.

Mais William ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. L'américain était têtu, et avait pour habitude de ne pas se démonter facilement. Sans compter que les derniers événements ne l'avaient pas vraiment mis de bonne humeur. Il ne comptait pas obéir ainsi sans savoir au moins de quoi il retournait.

- Il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'on veut de moi avant tout, monsieur.

- Dois-je entendre là que vous refusez de coopérer, jeune homme ?

Odd jeta à Ulrich un regard paniqué. Le ton du gendarme s'était montré menaçant, et méfiant. La situation devait être déjà assez épineuse pour que l'on aille chercher ainsi William d'une façon aussi précipitée, sans même daigner attendre la fin du souper.

Et l'attitude du jeune Dunbar ne faisait rien pour améliorer les choses.

- Non, monsieur l'agent, je trouve juste ce traitement trop rude. J'ai droit à quelques explications tout d'abord.

- Très bien, jeune homme, si vous insistez…

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait… tenta d'intervenir Delmas, voyant comment la situation allez finir. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

- Non, monsieur Delmas. Laissez. Je vois que ce jeune homme veut se donner en spectacle. Se détournant du Directeur, celui qui semblait être le chef se dirigea à William. Écoute petit, il s'agit d'un sujet sérieux. Nous pouvons t'arrêter pour tentative de sabotage du circuit électrique du collège. Tu dois venir avec nous, que tu le veuille ou non. De gré ou de force, c'est toi qui vois.

Les paroles de l'officier firent régner la stupeur dans la salle. De nombreux murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre de-ci de-là, alors que tous toisaient avec curiosité, surprise, et parfois même peur, le visage devenu livide du brun.

Sans émettre un seul son, William se leva alors, et rejoignit alors les adultes, passant devant un Jim l'observant avec suspicion et un directeur désolé. L'un des plus jeunes officiers posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'élève, semblant vouloir le rassurer, alors que son supérieur acquiesçait, content de sa soudaine docilité, sans pour autant ne montrait aucune trace de compassion.

- Bon choix, jeune homme. Suivez-nous.

Le groupe quitta alors la salle, sans que personne ne dise ou fasse quoique ce soit d'autre pour l'empêcher, ne laissant plus que Jim Moralès. Celui-ci, n'aimant pas trop le rôle que l'on venait de lui laisser, ordonna à tous de finir rapidement leur repas, et de retourner à leurs chambres respectives dans les plus brefs délais.

Et ce fut tout. Il disparut à son tour, laissant une horde d'élèves médusés aux mains de Rosa, la cuisinière, toute aussi stupéfaite.

L'agitation reprit après quelques instants. Rapidement, tous commencèrent à échanger de nombreux avis à propos de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Il ne venait de quitter la salle que quelques minutes auparavant, mais William, le populaire, séduisant et cool William, venait d'avoir droit à une toute nouvelle foule de rumeurs saugrenues.

À une certaine table, cependant, personne n'osa toucher un mot. Le choc restait puissant, tant ils avaient du mal à croire ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

William ? Pirater le collège ? Mais alors… tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était que mensonges ? Impossible… Aelita avait pourtant était présente. C'était elle qui s'était avancée vers le générateur en premier, et il était hors de question de la soupçonner. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, bon sang !

À moins que…

À moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà saboté avant ? En faîte, tout ces évènements étranges avaient commencé juste après l'arrivé de l'anglaise au gymnase. Avait-il eu le temps de toucher quoique ce soit avant cela ?

Mais, qu'était-il des évènements similaires survenus en ville ?

Après un long moment où tous cogitèrent en silence, Ulrich fut, comme souvent, le premier à réagir. Dans un long soupir, qui lui permit de libérer partie du stress dont il était victime, il sortit son portable de sa poche, et composa rapidement un numéro, attendant avec une patience feinte une réponse de son interlocuteur. Aucun de ses camarades ne prit la peine de demander de qui il s'agissait.

Après quelque secondes, une voix féminine finit par décrocher.

- Allô ? Ulrich ?

- Yumi, on a un problème.

* * *

_J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu ! Merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire.  
_

___Ah ! Un dernier détail. Les nationalités des personnages n'étant pas toujours claires (seul Yumi est officiellement japonaise), et chacun disant que tel personnage est de tel ou tel pays, voilà ce que j'ai tiré de mes recherches :  
- Jérémie Belpois : Français.  
- Ulrich Stern : Allemand.  
- Odd Della Robbia : Italien.  
- Yumi Ishiyama : Japonaise.  
- Aelita Stones : Anglaise.  
- William Dunbar : Américain (USA).  
(Pour William, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. C'est l'impression qu'il me donne, et vu la pression des USA sur la série, je le voyais bien être américain. Si il ne l'est pas, Shame on Me. Les choses ne sont pas toujours claires pour Aelita non plus, chaque fan/site disant une chose différente.)  
Tout ceci pour éviter tout malentendu, étant donné que j'ai tendance à appeler les personnages par leurs nationalités._


End file.
